Patriot Event 2016
Light fireworks! Cook food! Woo! Event opened on Friday June 24th at 2:06PM PDT +7GMT. There's a party going on in the Commons, and you're invited! The Patriot Event is a time for cooking up BBQ and lighting off fireworks, and everybody can take part. Win fireworks and raw food in bushes, then take it to the Commons to turn it in. Earn event points and tokens for doing so; use the points to earn event ribbons, and the tokens to buy special event items! It's that easy! New to the event this year are a few brand new quests, some new rare components for your fireworks launcher, and new customization and ranch items. The event will run until July 8th at noon PDT! +7GMT Good luck! -Official Codename Blog- Quests Fireworks! Varying* }} *'You got one Patriot Point for every 5 points of safety rating. If your game site didn't implement friends, you got a straight 13 Patriot Point per turn-in instead. Each color firework made 1 light burst the same color as the firework and was picked at random from your inventory. The number of fireworks set off was the number in your inventory, rounded down to a multiple of 20. Every 20 fireworks gaves you the reward listed above. To the South East of the Fireworks specialist, a NPC wearing the Eagle Hat had "totally legit" fireworks available in exchange for to access the rarer colors (Green, Blue and Purple.) BBQ! Varying* }} '*'You got one Patriot Point for every 5 points of cooking ability. If your game site didn't implement friends, you got a straight 13 Patriot Point per turn-in instead. To the South of the chef's barbeque station, you could buy the rarer meats (Chicken, Ribs and Steak). Fireworks Show |reward1=1 }} Special Event Missions 10 |name2=Maple Syrup |type2=main |desc2=Help Jaques find Maple Syrup. You can find Maple Syrup(This stuff is valuable!) in bushes throughout the world. This quest started on Day 8 of the event |task2=Find 40 Jars of Maple Syrup |reward2=10 10 |name3=Commons Tea Party |type3=main |desc3=Help Mary find Tea Bags(Tea. Earl Grey. Hot.). You can find Tea Bags in bushes throughout the world. This quest started on Day 11 of the event |task3=Find 50 Tea Bags |reward3=10 10 }} Your Very Own Launcher ::-'Year One'- 10 |name2=Gunpowder |type2=main |desc2=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you make your own customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some handfuls of Gunpowder(The staple of modern gunning) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task2=Find 20 Gunpowder |reward2=10 10 |name3=Colorful Fun |type3=main |desc3=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you make your own customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Red Powder(Made by drying red paint and then chipping it away), White Powder(Made by drying white paint and then chipping it away), and Blue Powder(Made by drying blue paint and then chipping it away) in bushes out in the wild and then return it to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task3=Find 20 Red Powder Find 20 White Powder Find 20 Blue Powder |reward3= 10 10 |name4=Reinforced Tubes |type4=main |desc4=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Reinforced Tubes(It's so shiny!) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 3 of the event |task4=Find 20 Reinforced Tubes |reward4=10 10 |name5=Refined Gunpowder |type5=main |desc5=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find some Refined Gunpowder(Someone ran it through a flour sifter) in bushes out in the wild and then return it to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 6 of the event |task5=Find 20 Refined Gunpowder |reward5=10 10 |name6=A Rare Show |type6=main |desc6=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component","desc":"Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find rare items out in the wild that you can add to your launcher. Return to Fiona after finding each one, or else you won't be able to find another! WARNING! These items are VERY rare! This quest started on Day 9 of the event |task6=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component |reward6=None }} }} ::-'Year Two'- This quest was not supposed to be available for first year player's, but was, as a result of it being bugged. 10 |name2=Brushed for Success |type2=main |desc2=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you clean up the customizable Fireworks Launcher that she helped you make last year. Find some Pipe Brushes(Keep your Fireworks launcher nice and clean!) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task2=Find 20 Pipe Cleaners |reward2=10 10 |name3=Polished Up |type3=main |desc3=Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you clean up the customizable Fireworks Launcher that she helped you make last year. Find some Polishing Cloths(Keep your Fireworks launcher nice and clean!) in bushes out in the wild and then return them to her in the Commons. This quest started on Day 2 of the event |task3=Find 20 Polishing Cloths |reward3=10 10 |name4=A Rare Show |type4=main |desc4=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component","desc":"Fiona the Fireworks nut wants to help you upgrade your customizable Fireworks Launcher. Find rare items out in the wild that you can add to your launcher. Return to Fiona after finding each one, or else you won't be able to find another! WARNING! These items are VERY rare! This quest started on Day 9 of the event |task4=Find a Rare Fireworks Launcher Component |reward4=None }} Finding the 1st (new)rare component will give you both Put on a Show! and Put on a Rare Show! achievements. }} The 4 new 'rare components' were also available to 1st year event player's, making the total to find 13 for them. Ice Cream This quest started on Day 3 of the event. Sally would first ask you for ice cream. After you got ten scoops and returned to her, she would ask for ice cream of a different flavor. And so on. 10 }} The Big One is the 6th firework; it was required to win the Colorful Booms achievement. 10 }} Nate the Tyrant Quests 10 |name2=Protest Signs for Protesters |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Protest Signs for the protesters. You can find Protest Signs(A sign perfect for protesting against a tyrant!) in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on Day 5 of the event |task2=Find 20 Protest Signs |reward2=10 10 |name3=Rotten Fruit for the Tyrant |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit for the protesters. You can find Rotten Fruit(A perfectly rotted fruit!) in bushes anywhere in the world. This quest became available on Day 7 of the event |task3=Find 20 Rotten Fruit |reward3=10 10 |name4=Overthrow Nate |type4=main |desc4=Rally more protesters and overthrow Nate. You can track down more protesters by whacking bushes anywhere in the world, then gently prodding them in the direction of the Commons with your sword. This quest became available on Day 8 of the event |task4=Rally Protesters in the Fields |reward4=10 10 }} Whackers who completed the first set of -Nate the Tyrant- quests in a previous year will get a new set of quests. Whackers who have completed both questlines will repeat the 2nd set. 10 |name2=Protest Signs for Nate |type2=main |desc2=Nate isn't happy with the results of the election. Find some Protest Signs(Whack bushes in protest) for him by whacking bushes out in the wild. This quest became available on Day 5 of the event |task2=Find 20 Protest Signs |reward2=10 10 |name3=Cream Pies for Nate |type3=main |desc3=Nate really needs some Cream Pies(Delicious!) to show up Natalie. Find him some in the bushes out in the wild. This quest became available on Day 7 of the event |task3=Find 20 Cream Pies |reward3=10 10 |name4=Coup d'Nope |type4=main |desc4=Nate's on his last straw with this whole Natalie thing. Find some like-minded protesters out in the wild so they can band together to take her down! This quest became available on Day 8 of the event |task4=Attempt to recruit 20 Protesters |reward4=10 10 }} Bushwhackia Constitution This series of quests became available on Day 10 of the event. Each quest is a prerequisite for the one before it. 10 |name2=Ink Wells with Constitution |type2=main |desc2=Find 20 Ink Wells(This inkwell already has ink in it!) worthy of the constitution. You can find Ink Wells in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Ink Wells |reward2=10 10 |name3=Feathered Pens with Constitution |type3=main |desc3=Find 20 Feathered Pens(A pen with the feathers of freedom!) worthy of the constitution. You can find Feathered Pens in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3=Find 20 Feathered Pens |reward3=10 10 |name4=Hear the Proclamation |type4=main |desc4=Gather yee townsfolk to hear the constitution. |task4=Listen to the Proclamation |reward4=10 10 }} Bernard from Britian -NEW- 10 }} British Royal Guard -NEW- 10 }} The Queen's Visit -NEW- 10 }} Celebration Tokens Rewards If you missed previous Patriot events from 2012, 2013, 2014 or 2015, you had the option to speak with the dude dressed like Uncle Sam and purchase all of those CIs for . He's at the left edge of the event zone. Most items cost 10 , the Gnomes, Swords and BBQ cost 25 , and the Pets cost 200 . Decoration Items |name2=America Banner |desc2=Show off your American colors on your wall. |cost2=25 |name3=Model CN Tower |desc3=The world's tallest tower for 34 years! |cost3=25 |name4=Model Empire State Building |desc4=The world's tallest building for nearly 40 years! |cost4=25 |name5=Patriotic Pinwheel |desc5=Doesn't really spin, but looks nice! |cost5=25 |name6=America Chair |desc6=Park your Patriotic butt in this comfy chair. |cost6=25 |name7=Patriot Pinwheel Mini Golf Piece |desc7=Also known as a Catherine wheel. |cost7=50 }} Gear |name2=USA Bandana |desc2=A Bandana of the USA flag. |cost2=25 |name3=Maple Cape |desc3=A maple leaf cape for Patriot's Day celebrations! |cost3=25 |name4=USA Cape |desc4=Show your pride with this USA cape. |cost4=25 |name5=Colorful Horn Rims |desc5=Colorful Horn Rimmed Glasses! |cost5=25 |name6=Pitchfork |desc6=A Pitchfork for Patriot's Day! |cost6=25 }} Patriotic Snack Bag After all other items are bought, you could get a Patriotic Snack Bag. , , and . |cost1=25 |name2=Large Patriotic Snack Bag |desc2=A bag of snacks. Contains 3x as much random , , and |cost2=75 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost3=125 |name4=10 Celebration Tokens |desc4=You can get these by completing event quests, turning in event items... or just buying them here. |cost4=20 }} Pet packs and Mount The 2016 pets came as part of a pack. Each pack costs 20, and contains one pet, 100 , , a , and a . BONUS: 4 for VIP members. They went on sale on July 3rd and went off sale on July 6th. 20 |bonus1=25% |attr1=Odds to win Mana |name2=Robin(Patriot) |desc2=Zipping around spreading Robin-y cheer. |cost2= 20 |bonus2=-30% |attr2=Odds to win nothing |name3=Rocket Pig |desc3=Ground control to major Pig. |cost3= 20 |bonus3=25% |attr3=Odds to win Fruit }} On the opening day of this event a Plane Mount was offered along with a Sale. 30% more with the purchase of 50 or more and an EXCLUSIVE Plane Mount with any purchase of 10 or more. Previous Years Pets As mentioned above, pets from 2013, 2014 and 2015 could be bought for 200 at the event store. |bonus1=15% |attr1= Chance to win puzzle pieces |name2=Rocket Buffalo |desc2=He's clinging on for dear life. He's not relaxing. |cost2=200 |bonus2=15% |attr2= Chance to win puzzle pieces |name3=Canada Goose |desc3=Migrates to warmer climates every winter, much like some Canadians. |cost3=200 |bonus3=25% |attr3= Chance to win mana |name4=Bald Eagle |desc4=Only you can fight Eagle pattern baldness. |cost4=200 |bonus4=-30% |attr4= Chance to win nothing |name5=British Robin |desc5=Will join you for a spot of tea every afternoon. |cost5=200 |bonus5=25% |attr5= Chance to win energy |name6=Firework Cat |desc6=And you thought it was bad when they sat on your keyboard... |cost6=200 |bonus6=30% |attr6=Double non-multiplied Gold Wins |name7=Ice Cream Unicorn |desc7=Wait a second, that's just a horse with a cone on it's head! |cost7=200 |bonus7=-30% |attr7=Chance to win nothing |name8=Monster Truck |desc8=It'll crush your pet motorhome like a cardboard box! |cost8=200 |bonus8=30% |attr8=Turns your Nothing wins into Fire (random , , and ) }} New 2016 Achievements }} }} Returning Achievements }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from 2013 - 2015 You can win the following achievements from previous years (if you haven't won them before), but you may have to spend Bush Bucks( ): }} }} }} }} }} :The Patriot event mini-golf piece is not required for the Patriotic Purchases achievement. Event Participation Prizes Category:Events Category:Quests Category:Items Category:Achievements